


Overnight

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad!Ukai, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Road Trip, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: This had to go in the books for worst road trip in the world.It was supposed to be a simple trip, there and back.Yet there they were, in a hospital.Kageyama was hurt, Hinata was sick, and Ukai was at his wit’s end.Yep, definitely worst road trip in the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a long time now and I’m really excited for everyone to read it. Please enjoy, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Overnight.

Their fate had been sealed with that simple nine letter word. 

It had started out so easy. 

A simple trip. 

How did they get to this point? 

How?

_Three days earlier._

"Why do _we_ have to be the ones to go to the conference?" Kageyama complained. "We're not even captains!" 

"Because," Ukai began, rubbing his forehead, "This is a _first-year_ event. Tsukki and Tadashi have exams, so you two are all we got." 

"Come on, Kageyama! It'll be fun!" Hinata interrupted. "All the schools in the Miyagi Prefecture will be there!" 

Kageyama scowled at the redhead. "Why do you know that?" 

"I always look at the websites for the conferences!" Hinata exclaimed. "The meeting parts are boring but all the different schools meet up and talk, and they have a banquet and practice games whenever it's a player event!" 

Hinata paused, looking back to Ukai. "He's kinda right though. I don't think Miyagi has ever had a first year event. They usually only invite captains." 

"They're trying it out, hoping it'll get more students to stick around long-term and recruit more first-years in the future." Ukai explained. "So, I'll see you both here in the gym before classes begin on Friday morning. We'll be riding in my car." 

"Woo-hoo! Road trip!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"Yeah." Kageyama said. "I'll make sure to bring my earbuds, and a sock to stuff in your mouth if you decide not to shut up." 

"You can't silence me!" Hinata retorted. "I always have something to say!"

Ukai sighed. 

Maybe earbuds weren't such a bad idea.

On Friday morning, Kageyama and Hinata piled into Ukai's car. 

After a brief (and by brief I mean the whole twenty minutes before Ukai showed up, and ten minutes after,) argument about who would sit in the front, ("I called shotgun!" "Yeah, but I'm older, so I get dibs." "That doesn't mean anything! Shotgun overpowers age." "Guys! I'm not gonna listen to you argue the whole five hour ride! We'll flip a coin, okay? Heads or tails?" "Heads!") Kageyama climbed into the passenger's seat. 

"I don't think that was fair." Hinata huffed as he climbed into the backseat. "We _both_ called heads." 

"But I won at Rock-Paper-Scissors, so I got to call which side I wanted for the coin flip. Deal with it."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors should be two out of three. We only played once." 

"Hinata!" Ukai exclaimed. "You'll switch on the way back. I already said I'm not gonna listen to you two argue the whole way." 

Hinata mumbled something to himself that Ukai couldn't hear, but settled down after that. 

Kageyama put his earbuds in, and the car was quiet. 

Hinata had curled up against the window and fallen asleep not long after the car had started moving which, Ukai could admit, was slightly unusual. 

He'd expected the fiery redhead to stay awake and chatty for at least an hour, especially since he'd been so riled up after the argument.

He didn't even notice that the teen had fallen asleep until he happened to glance at the rearview mirror and caught sight of him, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

However, given that Kageyama had pretty much done the same thing once he'd put his earbuds in and not stirred since, Ukai brushed it off. 

It was early, and they'd had practice the previous day, so it made sense that the teens wanted as much sleep as they could get. 

Therefore the ride was peaceful, the low rumble of the car and the soft radio the only sounds that could be heard. 

At the two and a half hour mark, Ukai pulled off the highway to fill up on gas. 

As he pulled up to the gas pump he glanced at his sleeping passengers. 

For a moment he considered just leaving them be, but he decided against it after reasoning that they'd be riding straight through the rest of the way and the two teens would probably appreciate the comfort break.

He lightly shook the shoulder of the boy in the passenger seat. 

"What?" Kageyama mumbled, annoyed. 

"This is our only stop until we get to the conference." Ukai replied. "If you need to do anything, do it now." 

Kageyama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled his earbuds out. 

"And wake Hinata up, would you? I have to go pay for the gas." 

Receiving a grunt in response, Ukai took it as a yes and headed into the store. 

After stretching as best he could in the small space, Kageyama twisted to face the backseat. 

"Hey, dumbass." He started. "Get up." 

Hinata didn't stir, so Kageyama grabbed his knee and shook it. 

"Hinata." 

Again, nothing. 

Luckily, Kageyama just happened to glance down and spot an empty McDonald's cup in the cupholder. 

After checking to be _sure_ it was empty, he picked up the plastic cup and chucked it at Hinata's head. 

The redhead woke with a start. 

"Hey!"

"Get up." 

Hinata sleepily rubbed at his eye and glanced out the window. 

"What're we doing?" 

"Rest stop." Kageyama replied. 

"How close are we?" 

Kageyama shrugged and got out of the car, stretching his legs.

Hinata followed him out, bending down to fix his shoe. 

"Do you think they sell painkillers in there?" He asked absentmindedly. 

Kageyama turned around at the question. "Why?" 

"I just kind of have a headache." 

Standing back up, Hinata realized Kageyama was looking at him, eyes wide.

"It's no big deal," He said, brushing it off, "It's just a little annoying."

With that he headed into the store, and Kageyama followed behind him, shaking his head.

Both teens used the gas station's bathroom before scouting the isles for snacks. 

Feeling satisfied with their purchases, they began making their way back to the car. 

"Hey," Kageyama started on the walk back. 

He handed Hinata a small packet. "Here." 

"What's this?" Hinata questioned. 

"Ibuprofen. Take it, alright?" 

Hinata furrowed his brow as he turned the packet over. 

He had briefly looked for medicine in the store, but he hadn't seen any. 

"They don't sell it out in the open." Kageyama said. "It's behind the counter. You have to ask for it."

"Oh. Thanks." 

Kageyama just shrugged and got into the car. 

Hinata swallowed the pill and was twisting the cap back onto his drink when Ukai returned to the driver's seat, having just finished pumping gas. 

"Alright," He said, "We all good to go?" 

At the nods from the two teens Ukai started the car, and the three of them were back on the road.

They arrived at the conference two and a half hours later, right on schedule, and were ushered straight into the meeting. 

The meeting part of the day was meant more for the coaches than the players, but all were required to attend. 

Thus resulted in the two or three bored looking teens that sat around the table between every adult, Hinata and Kageyama included. 

Most of the boys had resigned to doodling on pieces of paper or playing with their phones, and while they all looked like they wanted to fall asleep, the glares from coaches were enough to keep them awake, however bleary-eyed.

Throughout the meeting Hinata shifted between doodling and pressing his hands to his eyes in an attempt to combat his headache. 

It hadn't changed since he'd taken the ibuprofen back at the gas station, but sitting in a meeting and focusing on nothing was not helping the situation. 

When the meeting finally ended an hour later, the students were allowed to head to the fitness center in the building and the adults stayed behind to talk. 

The gym in the fitness center wasn't huge, but it was big enough for them to have two courts, which were already set up. 

After everyone got changed in the locker room, they all gathered in a circle in the gym. 

Hinata glanced around looking for familiar faces, but he didn't recognize any of the boys around him. 

"Alright," called one of them. 

The teen that had spoken had ginger hair and freckles, and was wearing a black and red jersey. 

"We have two courts, so four teams." 

He stuck out his tongue and counted all of the boys in the circle, including himself. 

"There's twenty of us, so we can play teams of five. Who else wants to be captains?" 

A few different boys stepped up and stood next to the redhead. 

"Okay!" Called the redhead. "We should probably know each other's names, so we'll go first, and then when you get picked for a team say your name. I'm Akio!" 

He looked around the circle. "And I want... you." 

Hinata was surprised to see that the teen was pointing at him. 

He stepped out of the circle and walked over to the redhead. "I'm Hinata." 

"Glad to meet you." 

The next volunteer captain smiled at the group. 

He was tall and had dark hair to go with his tan skin, but he had very friendly features. 

His eyes were bright and his smile was wide. 

"Hey! I'm Daisuke!" 

He studied the other boys for a moment before picking someone. 

The cycle continued until everyone had gotten a team, and they began warming up and playing a few minutes later. 

Kageyama and Hinata had been put on different teams, but all of the boys were really friendly and welcoming towards each other, so neither of them thought much of it. 

The games had been going well and the teams were doing their best to make unbiased calls. 

Things had been going well for Hinata in particular, until the ball got lost in the fluorescent gym lights. 

It was a bad set and the ball was sent up too high, so Hinata was stuck waiting for it to fall. 

He looked up and was getting ready to spike the ball when the light hit his eyes, intensifying his headache. 

Giving up mid-jump, Hinata put his hands over his eyes and let the ball fall to the floor. 

He could still feel the pain from the blinding light despite closing his eyes, and his head was pounding.

"Woah," Akio started, heading over to his teammate. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," Hinata dismissed, removing his hands and opening his eyes. 

He blinked a few times to clear the dark spots from his vision. “I'm okay." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-Yeah. Just the light. It kinda hurt my head." 

Akio took a closer look at Hinata, noticing how he looked particularly more flushed than when they had started. 

He turned to everyone else on the court, who was also looking over in concern. 

"Why don't you guys play four on four for a little while?" 

He looked back at Hinata. "Come on, let's go sit down." 

Hinata rubbed his eyes and followed Akio off the court, sliding to the floor when they reached the wall. 

"Which water bottle is yours?" Akio asked. 

"Uh, i-it's the blue one with the black rim." 

Akio spotted it and brought it over, and Hinata smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Akio replied. "Us redheads gotta stick together, right?" 

The two sat together and watched the matches for almost half an hour after that, until true disaster struck. 

Kageyama hadn't been putting full effort into playing, it wasn't a real game after all, but that still somehow didn't stop the following events from happening. 

The other team had sent over a bad ball. 

Kageyama was in back of the court when it happened, and he was simply trying to make the receive. 

He misjudged the distance and ended up trying to jump backwards in order to hit the ball, but when he did so one of the other students had run into him. 

The other boy had accidentally shoved him in the back, causing Kageyama to unexpectedly fall forward and land straight on his knee. 

He cried out in pain once he hit the ground, and it was unlike any noise that Kageyama had ever made before. 

The cry was anguished and loud, and for a second everyone in the gym fell silent. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata cried, running over to his friend. 

Kageyama was now lying on the ground, hunched in on himself and clutching his leg. 

Hinata knelt down beside him to find that his friend was crying. 

Full on, tears flowing, red-faced crying. 

Oh that was not good. 

"Kageyama," He started, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay." 

Just then Daisuke made his way over and knelt down. 

"Hey, your friend is right." He said to Kageyama, "You're gonna be okay." 

He turned to face the other boys who were now starting to crowd around. "Someone go get their coach, would ya?" 

The boy who had run into Kageyama ran out the door, and Akio looked around at everyone.

"Guys, let's give them some space, alright?" 

Slowly the boys cleared away and huddled together on the other side of the gym. 

Daisuke turned back to Kageyama. "Can you lay flat?" 

Kageyama grimaced, but rolled onto his back.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hinata questioned.

"My mom's a nurse." Daisuke comforted. "I've picked up a thing or two." 

However, Hinata and Daisuke both grimaced themselves when they caught sight of Kageyama's knee. 

It was already swelling up, and it was a deep shade of red. 

"This might hurt, but we have to be sure." Daisuke said. "I'm gonna bend your leg, alright?" 

He didn't wait for permission, he just placed his hands on Kageyama's shin and slowly pushed his leg towards his body. 

Kageyama cried out in pain again, but Daisuke gave a small smile. 

"That's good." He stated. "It's not broken and it's not dislocated. This looks like a bad sprain." 

At that moment Ukai appeared, having started running over when he heard Kageyama's second scream from the hallway. 

"He fell-" Hinata started. 

"I know, that kid told me." Ukai began. "Kageyama, they have a nurse in the building but it's down a couple floors. You think you could hop there?" 

Kageyama, face still twisted in pain and tears still falling, shook his head. 

"Alright," Ukai said with a sigh. "This is gonna suck for me, then." 

He hooked his arm under Kageyama's thighs and wrapped his other arm behind the teen's back. 

He stood up, both parties involved grimacing for different reasons, and grunted as he lifted the teen. 

"Hinata, grab his stuff and meet us down there would you?" Ukai said. "It's on the bottom floor and there are signs directing you." 

Hinata nodded and hurriedly headed to the locker room. 

He grabbed both his and Kageyama's bags and made his way down to the first floor of the building, ignoring the way his head was now pounding. 

When he got into the nurse's office a few minutes later, Kageyama was sitting up on a cushioned examination table. 

His left leg was bent but his right leg was outstretched, and he had ice wrapped around his right knee. 

He still looked to be in pain but he wasn't crying anymore, which Hinata took as a good sign. 

Ukai was at the other side of the room, talking to the nurse. 

Ignoring Ukai in favor of checking on his friend, the redhead walked over to the examination table. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"I'll be alright." Kageyama said, though the ease in his voice seemed forced. "I'm just bummed I'll be on the bench for a few weeks." 

Ukai finished up his conversation and walked over to the teens. "The nurse said you'll be good to go in a few minutes, are you guys ready to head up to the banquet?" 

"A-actually Coach," Kageyama started, "I kind of just want to go home."

Hinata was caught off guard- he didn't think he'd ever heard Kageyama stutter before. 

Ukai must've not been expecting it either, because his expression softened. "Sure thing. We'll get out of here just as soon as the nurse gets you all set up, okay?" 

Kageyama nodded and leaned back with his eyes closed. 

"I'm gonna go tell the other coaches what's going on and excuse us from lunch." Ukai said.

With that he left the room, and the nurse walked over. 

"Kageyama," She started, "I'm gonna give you some crutches and a brace, okay? And you look like you could do with some pain meds too. Are you allergic to anything?" 

Kageyama shook his head so the nurse gave him some over-the-counter painkillers, a dose for now and a dose for later that night.

As she turned around she caught sight of Hinata, who was sitting in one of the nearby plastic chairs with his head in his hands. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" 

"Huh?" Hinata started, looking up. "Oh, yeah. I'm good." 

The nurse furrowed her brow. "You look flushed, honey. Are you sure?" 

Hinata nodded, but the nurse was persistent.

"I'm gonna take your temperature just to be sure." 

Despite Hinata's protests, the nurse grabbed an ear-thermometer and inserted it, waiting for the reading. 

"Oh sweetie," She began, "One hundred point seven." 

"You dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed. "You were playing volleyball with a fever?" 

"I didn't know I had a fever." Hinata replied sheepishly. "Besides, my head wasn't even bothering me during the match. Well, except for when I looked too closely at the lights..." 

"Regardless," The nurse interrupted, "You need to rest. I would get you set up on a cot but since you'll be leaving momentarily I can give you a fever reducer that you can take later tonight, it will help you sleep." 

"Woah, woah, woah." Ukai said as he reentered the room, “What's all this about fever reducer?" 

"Dumbass has a fever." Kageyama supplied. "And has probably had it all day." 

Ukai ran a hand through his hair. "You two are just a raging dumpster fire today, aren't you?" 

"I suggest you get them home so they can both rest." The nurse said. "I can give you a wheelchair to get Kageyama outside." 

Ten minutes later they were loaded up in the car, Kageyama in the backseat this time so he didn't have to bend his leg. 

The teen was laying with his back against the door, his legs up across the seats and his crutches on the floor. 

Hinata was up in the front on this ride, but he wasn't celebrating it as a victory. 

The nurse putting a number to how awful he felt only seemed to exacerbate the problem, so he was curled against the window and pressing a cold water bottle to his forehead. 

"How did I get here?" Ukai mumbled as he started the car. 

He was asking himself the same question not half an hour later when a cop informed him that due to a catastrophic construction accident, the highway would be closed until the following morning. 

"I'm sorry sir," the cop lamented. 

He glanced at Hinata and then Kageyama, who were both asleep, and softened his expression. 

"Only emergency personnel are permitted through for the time being. You'll have to find somewhere to stay _overnight_." 

The word echoed in Ukai's mind. 

Not only would he not be able to get home tonight, he'd be forced to spend the night in a hotel room with two teenagers. 

Oh, this was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Ukai turned the car around and managed to find a decent hotel after a few more minutes of driving around.

Now if only he could find a way to get the two teenagers from his car to the room. 

Kageyama was now awake but in a lot of pain, and Hinata was asleep and hadn't stirred at all. 

"Hinata," Ukai said, shaking the boy's shoulder. 

He frowned at the heat that was radiating off of him but continued to shake the teen. "Hinata, you have to get up." 

Nothing. 

"Come on, Boy," Ukai grumbled, "I can't carry you." 

When Hinata's head just lolled to the side, Ukai groaned, accepting the fact that he _may actually_ have to carry the redhead up to the room. 

"Kageyama," Ukai said, turning towards the backseat. "Do you think you can make it up to the room on your own?" 

"I'll be okay." Kageyama said, trying to hide his grimace. "Take care of Hinata." 

Ukai nodded and got out of the car, heading around to the passenger's side. 

As he did this, Kageyama gingerly slid himself out of the car, cautiously standing with his crutches. 

Ukai carried Hinata bridal style, the same way he had carried Kageyama earlier, but the redhead was lighter and somewhat easier to handle. 

Ukai walked into the lobby of the hotel, Kageyama hobbling behind him as best he could. 

The hostess was slightly shocked at the sight of this, it wasn't everyday a man walked in with two teenagers, one of which on crutches and one of which was passed out. 

It didn't help at all that none of the three looked related to each other. 

"Can I... help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I need a room, please." Ukai said. 

"Would you like two queens?" 

"Yes, please." 

He shifted Hinata in his arms. "And, if you wouldn't mind, would we be able to get a room on one of the lower floors?" 

"Of course." The hostess said. 

She typed in Ukai's information on her computer and shuffled around for the room key. "I hope you enjoy your stay." 

By the time they made it to the room Ukai's back was screaming at him because he'd been carrying teenagers all day, and Kageyama was slowly shuffling in, a sheen of sweat covering his face. 

"Are you alright?" Ukai asked. 

Kageyama nodded but headed straight for a bed, breathing heavily. 

Ukai placed Hinata on the other side of the bed Kageyama was sitting on, pulling the blankets up around him. 

This movement jostled Hinata just enough to wake him, and the redhead slowly blinked his eyes. 

"Where are we?" He groaned. 

"Of course you wake up _after_ I carried you all the way up." Ukai said sarcastically. 

"Where are we?" Hinata repeated. 

"We're in a hotel." Ukai responded. "The highway is closed so we won't be able to get home tonight." 

Hinata sat up and brought a hand to his head. 

"How you feeling?" 

"I'm dizzy." 

That was not what Ukai wanted to hear. 

"You've got that medicine the nurse gave you, right?" 

Hinata nodded. 

"Okay, I'm gonna head out." 

"Where?" Kageyama questioned. 

"To get some stuff for the both of you and dinner for the three of us considering we all barely ate all day." Ukai replied. 

He looked to Hinata. "Don't take anything until you've got some food in you." 

At Hinata's nod, he went back to looking at both of them. 

"And guys, please don't kill yourselves while I'm gone." 

Things were quiet for a few minutes after Ukai left the room. 

Sighing, Kageyama grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the tv. 

He lowered the volume in consideration of Hinata's headache and flicked through the channels, but turned it back off when he couldn’t find anything interesting. 

"How's your knee?" Hinata asked. 

"It hurts." Kageyama admitted. "How's your head?" 

"It hurts." Hinata replied. "I feel bad for Coach. He wasn't supposed to have to take care of us this weekend." 

Kageyama shrugged. "You weren't supposed to get a fever and I wasn't supposed to hurt my leg. Things happen." 

Hinata shrugged back. 

"How is that fever anyway?" 

"I'm not sure." 

Kageyama reached over and put a hand on the redhead's forehead. 

"You're hot." He observed. "Maybe you should take a shower and cool down." 

Hinata yawned. 

"I don't want to shower." He mumbled. "-m tired." 

"I'll wake you up when Coach gets here, okay?" 

Hinata nodded, but he was out like a light before he even finished the motion. 

Kageyama chuckled at the redhead but yawned himself and decided to take his own nap. 

Ukai wouldn't be back for a while anyway. 

He'd be up before he returned. 

On the contrary, when Ukai returned to the room, he found Hinata cuddled up to Kageyama's chest, both boys sound asleep.

Kageyama woke up at the sound of Ukai placing bags on the room's other bed. 

"Ah, he lives." Ukai commented. 

"Coach?" Kageyama started, "What time is it?" 

"Almost six thirty." Ukai replied. "You hungry?" 

Kageyama shrugged. 

"Well you have to eat before you can take your pain meds." 

Groaning, Kageyama rolled Hinata off of him and pushed himself up. 

He turned outwards, hanging his legs off the bed. 

Pulling himself up with his crutches, he made his way to the room's bathroom.

As he closed the door, Hinata sat up in bed. 

"Coach? What time is it?" 

"You and Kageyama are way more alike than you realize." Ukai said with a chuckle. "It's six thirty." 

Hinata yawned and moved over to Kageyama's side of the bed. 

"What's in the bag?" 

"Lots of stuff." Ukai replied. "But first, this." 

He pulled a thermometer out of the bag. 

Walking around the bed, Ukai inserted it into Hinata's ear. 

It beeped after a moment and Ukai read the number out loud. 

"One hundred and one point two. Your fever's getting higher." 

Hinata rubbed at his eyes. 

He might have been wiping away tears, but Ukai wasn't sure. 

"I want to go home." 

Ukai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"I know. Let's get some food in you and then you can go back to sleep." 

At that moment Kageyama exited the bathroom. 

"What food did you get?" He asked. 

"I bought curry." Ukai replied, pulling a plastic container out of a separate bag. 

"Hinata, you get chicken and rice soup."

The three of them ate quietly for a while until Ukai decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about this weekend guys." He apologized. "I know you two didn't even want to come." 

"It's not your fault." Hinata said. 

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed. "And I was actually having fun, up until hurting myself."

"And I liked talking to everyone there." Hinata added. "I even got Akio and Daisuke's phone numbers." 

Ukai smiled. "Of course you did." 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the three of them just sat and watched tv after Kageyama and Hinata each took their respective medicine. 

But that night, things took a turn for the worse. 

Ukai felt something poking him in his back. 

He grunted and lazily waved his hand, hoping it would go away. 

Then he felt another poke, this one harder, and heard a hissed, "Dammit Ukai, get up!" 

"Wha-?" Ukai started, turning over. 

He opened his eyes to find that Kageyama was poking him with one of his crutches. 

The teen in question looked terrible, he was sweating and he was pale. 

"Kageyama?" Ukai questioned, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Kageyama said, but he sounded stressed. "Go check on Hinata." 

"Hinata-?" 

It was then that Ukai realized Hinata wasn't laying in bed, as well as that the bathroom door was closed. 

It took another second for him to realize there was retching coming from inside the bathroom. 

Jumping out of bed, Ukai rushed over to the door. 

"Hinata?" He said, pulling on the handle. 

He opened the door to find Hinata with his head in the toilet, vomiting. 

Spotting a hand towel, he ran it under the sink and placed the now cold rag on Hinata's neck. 

He then knelt down and rubbed the boy's back as he heaved. 

After a few more minutes of throwing up Hinata turned away from the toilet and leaned back against the wall. 

Ukai winced as he got his first good look at the teen. 

His light blue shirt was drenched with sweat, and he was as white as a sheet, save for his cheeks, which were splotchy and red. 

Had he not looked so terrible, he could've been a walking ad for the Fourth of July. 

"Kid," Ukai started, "I think we need to get you to a hospital." 

"No." Hinata argued, voice hoarse. "No hospital." 

"You have a fever and you're throwing up. Clearly something's wrong." 

"I don't want to go to a hospital." 

"They'll make you feel better." Ukai responded. "Besides, you're not in any position to argue." 

Helping the teen up, Ukai wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the bed. 

"Woah." Kageyama started.

"Yeah, I know." Ukai replied. "Put your shoes on, alright? We gotta go." 

It was a struggle getting both Hinata and Kageyama back into the car, but Ukai managed it without complaints.

Hinata was quietly moaning in pain for the first five minutes of the ride, but he fell silent after that. 

"What happened?" Kageyama asked. "Hinata?" 

Ukai glanced over at the redhead.

His eyes were closed and he was limp and unresponsive. 

"I... think he passed out." 

With that Ukai pressed down harder on the gas and played a little more loose with the red lights. 

The rest of the twenty minute drive to the hospital was tense and silent. 

When they arrived, Ukai pulled up to the door of the Emergency Room and hopped out of the car. 

He opened the passenger side door and picked up Hinata, carrying him into the hospital. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Somebody help me!" 

A nurse rushed over with a stretcher. "What happened?" 

Ukai lay Hinata down on the stretcher as he spoke. 

"He's been sick with a fever all day and he started throwing up. He passed out not too long ago." 

The nurse pulled a non-contact thermometer out of her pocket and pointed it at Hinata's forehead. 

"One hundred and four." She stated. 

She started pushing Hinata towards the hallway. "I need a doctor in Exam Room sixteen!" She called. 

Ukai started to follow but a receptionist walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I need you to fill out some forms. Your son will be fine, he's with the doctors." 

"My... my son? N-no." Ukai stuttered. "I- I have to park my car... I have another kid in the car." 

"Alright, go get your other son." She said comfortingly. "When you come back I'll have the forms ready." 

Ukai managed to make his way back outside and into the driver's seat. 

"Ukai?" Kageyama started, "What happened?" 

"They took him in." Ukai began. 

He started to drive towards the parking lot, but Kageyama stopped him. 

"Can I get out here?" He asked. "I'll wait for you." 

"Huh? Oh... yeah. Yeah. Do you need help getting out?" 

Kageyama shook his head and clambered out of the car, deciding to wait in one of the chairs inside.

He sighed as he sat down. 

Of course something like this would happen to them. 

Hinata woke slowly. 

His eyelids felt like they had been glued shut, and his brain was slow to process what he could feel around him. 

First he noticed the slight pinch in his arm. 

He could only feel it when his arm or his hand twitched, but it was there. 

Then it was the bed he was laying in. 

The warm plush of the blanket, the comforting softness of the pillow. 

And then he heard the beeping. 

He heard it every time he felt his heart beat, and that was when he realized that he was in a hospital. 

Blinking slowly, he opened his eyes. 

As the blurry scene came into focus, he noticed the tv on the wall was turned on, but on mute. 

There was a drawing of a flower on a whiteboard that had his name and birthday, as well as a nurse and a doctor's name on it. 

And then he glanced to the left and noticed Kageyama, asleep in a chair.

He opened his mouth to say something but his throat was raw and dry, no words would come out. 

Looking down, he saw a remote with a red button on it near his right hand. 

It was labeled "Nurse Call."

Hinata pressed the button and moments later a woman with curly brown hair walked in. 

"Good, you're awake." She said with a smile. 

Attempting to clear his throat, Hinata spoke. 

"Wha-" He croaked, "What happened?" 

The nurse walked over to a water cooler, filling up a cup. 

She then made her way over to Hinata's bed and handed him the cup. 

Hinata shakily grabbed it and drank, the nurse holding her hand nearby in case he dropped it. 

"Your coach brought you here at about three this morning." She explained as he drank. "You had a fever of one hundred and four and had been throwing up." 

Hinata finished drinking and the nurse placed the cup on a nearby table. 

"What time is it?" He questioned. 

"It's just after six now." The nurse replied. "The sun should be coming up soon."

Hinata glanced at Kageyama again, and the nurse noticed. 

"He was pretty insistent on staying." She said. "Once we told your coach that you'd be fine they argued for half an hour about heading home for the night."

She chuckled at the memory. "He's a stubborn one."

Hinata smirked. "Could you wake him up for me?" 

The nurse nodded and lightly shook Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Sir?" She said quietly, "Tobio. Shouyou is asking for you." 

Kageyama opened his eyes and they immediately fell on Hinata. 

"Hinata!" He exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Yeah." Hinata replied with a small smile. 

"I'll be back shortly, Shouyou." The nurse said, stepping out of the room. 

Despite his knee, Kageyama scooted the chair closer to Hinata's bed. 

"You stayed." Hinata said.

"Of course I stayed." Kageyama replied. 

He felt heat rise immediately to his cheeks and quickly added, "I didn't want you to wake up and be alone, you know? You're confused enough as it is." 

Hinata gave a real smile at that. 

"How's your leg?" 

"I'm alright. Are _you_ feeling better?" 

"A little. I wanna go home." 

"Ukai will be back soon." Kageyama said. 

The nurse returned a few minutes later. 

"Shouyou," She started, "I figured you would want to know your blood tests came back negative for infection."

"So what was wrong?" Hinata asked. 

"It's just a stomach virus." The nurse said. "The beginning of one, given how long it took for the nausea to settle in." 

Hinata groaned at that and the nurse chuckled. 

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Since we were able to catch it within twenty four hours, the medicine should be able to kick it in the next couple of days." 

Nodding, Hinata leaned back into the bed and closed his eyes. 

He slept soundly for a few hours, and woke up just as Ukai was returning. 

"Morning, Coach." Hinata greeted. 

"Morning, Kid. How you feeling?" 

"-'m okay. Can we go home now?" 

Ukai sighed sympathetically. "It's gonna be a couple hours, Bud. They have to make sure you're all good to go." 

He looked to Kageyama. "Are you alright?" 

Kageyama nodded. "But I'm ready to go home too." 

"I know, guys." Ukai replied. "I'm sorry."

Hinata didn't end up getting discharged until around four, and then they had to return to the hotel and grab all their stuff. 

Ukai decided it'd be easier for him to head up and grab the bags himself and leave Kageyama and Hinata in the car, so he parked the car and went inside. 

Inside the car, Hinata took some NyQuil, with the doctor's permission of course, and prepared to sleep for the whole ride home. 

Kageyama also planned to sleep the whole time, although without the help of medicine. 

Both teens managed to fall asleep within thirty minutes of being on the road, and Ukai drove in a comfortable quiet. 

Ukai sighed and shook his head as he glanced at the two sleeping teens. 

Despite all of the crappy things that had happened, this trip had brought them closer together. 

Okay... so maybe it wasn't the _worst_ road trip in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 😁


End file.
